Kagome's Nightmare
by Patricia Clarke
Summary: Just a little funny Inuyasha story I came up with.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, etc etc etc.  
  
I know a lot of things are wrong, like Inuyasha's the only one that can go through the well, but just play along. ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome Higurashi woke one clear, beautiful mourning with a yawn. "I wonder what woke me up?" she said to herself. "I must have heard a-" SCREEE! She ran to the window, and some ways down the street she saw a white convertible cut in front of a school bus full of young children. The bus swerved and hit a telephone pole as the car sped past the house. It looked like there was a dead animal hanging off the back. Kagome ran down stairs and out the door. "It can't be!" she gasped. Sesshoumaru was driving the convertible, and Rin was in the back seat yelling "Faster, Sesshy-sama! Faster!" in his ear. The "dead animal" was actually Jaken. He was dragging behind it, clutching to the car's fender. "Please, me lord! Please stop this strange contraption!" Kagome ran out of her house and followed them.  
As Kagome sprinted after them, trying to think of a way to make them stop, she noticed a large group of people were running out of an instant food factory and screaming for help. She stopped in front of the door and peered inside, only to see Inuyasha sitting in the middle of the floor devouring ramen. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said, his mouth still full of noodles. He held out his hand. "Where were you? You've been gone for days! I found this Jewel Shard and came to give it to you. On the way I got hungry and found this place. Look at all the food! Oh, did I mention a few others followed me?"  
"Was Sesshoumaru one of them?" she asked.  
"Uh, maybe?"  
Kagome was about to yell "sit" when she noticed a bunch of people dressed in strange clothes across the street in McDonald's. "Stay here!" she demanded as she dashed to McDonald's. When she got inside she saw Kouga at the cash register, and behind him was his whole pack of wolf demons. She tried to get to him, but the small restaurant was packed with the demons.  
".. 47 #4s, 53 #5s, 73 #8s, 92 #12s, 165 drinks and 196 fries," she faintly heard him say. "That'll be $1,934.38, sir," said the cashier.  
Kagome crept to the door as Kouga pulled out a huge pile of furs. "Will this be enough?" he asked.  
"We only accept cash here, sir."  
"Cash? What is cash?"  
The cashier turned to the back. "Stan, lock all the doors and call the cops! We got a guy in a skirt out here that won't pay the bill."  
By now Kagome was already half way down the street. She was going to scold Kouga, but she didn't want to explain anything to the police. She didn't even bother to go inside when she walked past a hospital and saw doctors calling from city to city because the blood was "mysteriously" disappearing from the blood bank. "I guess Myouga's here too." She gave a deep sigh when she saw there was a hole in the window of a small candy shop. She pushed open the door and found Shippou in the same spot as Inuyasha, stuffing his face with chocolate and gumballs. "Shippou, what are you doing?"  
"Hi Kagome," Shippou said after he swallowed a mouthful of gummy worms. "I followed Inuyasha and he told me not to bother him, so I came here. It's the most wonderful place in the world! I wish I lived here all the time!"  
"Is food all you guys think about?"  
"No," replied Shippou. "Miroku's next door. I don't think that place has any food."  
"Um, what's next door?" Kagome asked, afraid to hear the answer. She left Shippou to finish and looked through the window of the building Shippou said Miroku was in. "I should have known," she said to herself. "A strip club."  
Miroku was running around after every woman there. Kagome could here him saying, "Will you bear my child? Will you bear my child? Will you bear my child? WILL SOMEONE HERE PLEASE BEAR MY CHILD?"  
A little frightened, Kagome continued to walk down the street when she saw police cars in front of a jewelry shop. She looked in the window and saw Kikyo holding as many necklaces and rings in her hands as she could carry. "Stay away!" she said to the police. "So many jewels! I must protect them! I must keep them all from falling into the wrong hands! No, stay away!"  
Kagome continued to walk past the jewelry shop, pretending she didn't notice anything strange. "If I move to Canada and change my name, I wonder if they'll still find me." She walked past the Tokyo Public Zoo and saw a man standing in front with a loud speaker. "Come one! Come all! And see the amazing talking albino monkey! Never before has the world witnessed such an amazing creature!" Kagome nearly fainted when she heard this. She sprinted past the crowds of people to a small cage in the middle of the park.  
"I told you foolish mortals, I am not a talking monkey! I am the great Naraku! The zipper on the back of this baboon suit is stuck and I can't get it off. If you don't release me from here immediately I will be force to bestow upon you a most painful death!"  
  
Kagome ran out of the zoo, half because she was afraid that Naraku would really do what he said, and half because she couldn't keep herself from cracking up. She stopped in front of a bookstore with a strange sign on the front that read Inuyasha Anime Convention! Today Only! "Inuyasha convention?! What the heck is an Inuyasha convention?!" She went inside only to find a huge television with none other than Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and herself on the screen. "What the?" There were dozens of people dressed up like people she met in the feudal era. Sango was running around in circles, clutching her boomerang. "How can this be? 10 Narakus, 20 Inuyashas, 50 Sesshoumarus!" She suddenly went pale. "Oh no! It can't be! SO MANY MIROKUS! SOMEONE HELP ME! Hey, is that me?" Kagome was about to go over to her when someone changed the channel on the big screen TV. "And next up on this years Bikini Fashion Show, Kaede!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome sat up in her bed in a flash. "It was all a dream. I HAVE to remember not to eat Cajon food before bed."  
  
THE END 


End file.
